Worldwide (Austin y Ally)
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: "Millones de chicas saben y exlaman mi nombre pero tu eres la única a la que le pertence mi corazón" pésima para los summaries


**Es mi primer fic de Austin y Ally además de mi primer song fic**

**Austin y Ally no me pertenece**_  
_

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah  
Did I awake you out of your dream  
I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
You calm me down  
There's something bout the sound of your voice  
I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off _

Era ya de noche en Miami donde en lo alto resplandecía una gran Luna llena, todos dormían a excepción de un muy apuesto chico de cabellos como el Sol. Agarras el teléfono y marcas un número que y ate sabes de memoria. Del otro lado se escucha una voz femenina, la voz inconfundible de tu mejor amiga.

Hace 1 año que ella se fue a New York a estudiar la Universidad. Recuerdas perfectamente el día que te dio la noticia, te sentías triste y la vez feliz por ella.

Ella era tu major amiga pero conforme fueron pasando los años tus sentimientos fueron creciendo hasta transformarse en el más puro amor. Antes de que ella se marchará estabas decidido a confesarle tus sentimientos pero ell ate dio esa noticia y eso hizo que tum undo se viniera a bajo pero también te dio más valor a declarartele.

"Hola ¿cómo estás? –le preguntas -¿qué tal ah estado tú día.

"Hola, estuvo muy bien"- te responde con voz adormilada.

"¿Te desperté de tus sueños?" – preguntas un poco preocupado por haberla despertado pero sabes que ella no se molesta porque la despiertes casi todas las noches, además que para tie s necesario puesto que necesitas oir su Hermosa y melodiosa voz.

Aunque los cuerpos de los dos estén separados por varios kilometros, el corazón de cada uno late como uno mismo y esa es una de las razones por la cual no están tan lejos como parece.Y sabes que sus caminos volverán a juntarse por que tu destino es estar junto a ella.__

_Paris,London,Toyko  
There's just one thing that I gotta do  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
Not gonna let me take another goodbye  
Babe, it won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)  
_Minutos antes de que Ally abordará el avión tu llegaste y le confesaste lo que sentías hacia ella. Ally correspondió tus sentimientos.

Todas las noches hablaban por telefóno contando sobre su día

Has viajado por todo el mundo gracias a tu fama que se ha elevado a hasta las nubes, pero no hay día que no pienses en ella, y por más chicas que sepan tu nombre ella es la única que ocupa tu mente y tu corazón

___Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
But don't you worry, cause you have my heart  
It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
Just get up and go  
The show must go on so I need you to be strong  
I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off _

Millones de chicas gritan y exclaman tu nombre e inclusive algunas llegan a abrazarte e inclusive besarte. Y le dices que no se preocupe que ella es la única que te conoce de verdad y por eso y otras muchas razones de las cuales no podrías ni contarlas ella hace latir tu corazón como un motor.

No es fácil levantarse día a día y seguir sin su presencia de hecho aunt e preguntas como es que has podido vivir sin Ally todo este tiempo pero el show debe continuar y te dice que seas fuerte que entre menos lo esperes volverán a estar juntos__

Oh  
Wherever the wind blows me  
You're still the one and only girl on my mind  
No, there ain't no one better (worldwide)  
So always remember (worldwide)  
Always remember, girl you're mine 

Siempre le recuerdas que donde el viento sople ella estará presente en tu mente y que ella es solo tuya.__

_(Worldwide)  
Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
But don't you worry  
Cause you have my heart._

Terminas tu llamada telefónica con:

"Te amo Ally y recuerda que de millones de chicas que exclaman mi nombre tu eres a la única que le pertenece mi corazón".

"También te amo"

**Espero que les haya gustado la verdad es que no me quedo como pensaba**


End file.
